evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Cry of Defeat/Gallery
Gallery Doomed Ben Ravencroft.JPG|Ben Ravencroft's big "NO!" as he is being sucked into his evil ancestress Sarah's accursed spellbook. 719672 1305612216191 full.jpg|Gaston's bloodcurdling scream of terror as he plunges to his doom. Claire held.png|Claire Wyden's horrifying scream of terror as George prepares to swallow her whole. snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8999.jpg|Queen Grimhilde lets out a bloodcurdling shriek of terror as she plummets to her doom into the gorge below. Plankton shriek.png|Plankton's horrifying shriek whenever his plans fail. Ian Hawke Ians defeat NOOOOO!!.png|Ian Hawke screaming "NOOOOOOOO!" upon discovering the Chipmunks have escaped, and leaving stuffed Chipmunk dolls in their stead. ShereKhanDeath.jpg|Shere Khan's bellow of defeat as he plunges to his death. Hopper about to be eaten alive.jpg|Hopper's cry of defeat as he's about to be devoured by the bird's chicks. The Stone conflicting with ACME Potion.jpg|Ruber's wail of defeat when the magic of the stone where Excalibur (which he merged his arm with) came from, begins to break loose. Hercules787.jpg|Hades' cry of defeat as he is literally flushed down he river of Styx. flinstones-movie-screencaps.com-9150.jpg|Cliff Vandercave screaming in horror as sees a huge flood of molten concrete fall off the ledge and about to bury him alive. Judge Doom-Baby .png|Judge Doom screaming when he gets melted into the dip. Koba's death.jpg|Koba's nerve-wracking cry of defeat as Caesar drops him to his death. Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9903.jpg|Nigel screaming in horror as he's headed straight for the plane's propellor. Farquaad screaming.jpg|Lord Farquaad's scream of defeat seconds before Dragon gobbles him up in one gulp. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9671.jpg|Judge Claude Frollo screaming in terror as he plummets to his doom into the molten copper below. Hoskins defeat.png|Vic Hoskins' bloodcurdling shriek as Delta mauls him. mills_cry_of_defeat.png|Eli Mills' final scream of defeat as he is devoured by Rexy. Claire defeat.png|Claire Wyden's second cry of defeat. Death of Irina Spalko.jpg|Irina Spalko's cry of defeat. toht_defeat.png|Toht's agonizing scream of terror before being killed by the flames of the Ark of the Covenant. Robots-disneyscreencaps.com-9304.jpg|Madame Gasket's shriek of defeat as she plunges into her own incinerator. Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-9435.jpg|Prince John shrieks in horror when Sir Hiss tells him he burned his mother's Castle. File:Sid's defeat.png|Sid Phillips' bloodcurdling scream of terror when he believes that one of Hannah's dolls are gonna come to life. When people started to get wise on Disney's tendencies to give bad guys a fall to their death they switch it up with Scroop.jpeg|Scroop's bone-chilling cry of terror when being sucked away into space. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10170.jpg|Ernesto de la Cruz screaming as Pepita tosses him into a bell tower. Azula_defeat.png|Azula's cry of defeat during her villainous breakdown. Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-9096.jpg|Clayton's bloodcurdling scream of terror as he plummets to his doom with the vine still attached to his neck. Shaw's defeat.jpg|Shaw, tarred and feathered in leaves, screams out a big "NOOO!" as he is mistaken for a sasquatch by Bob and Bobbie and strapped to the roof of their trailer. Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-9902.jpg|Al McWhiggin breaks down sobbing at the loss of his fortune, now that he's broke-broke-broke. Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9562.jpg|Jafar's wail of defeat as Aladdin sucks him and Iago into his magic Lamp for good. Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7206.jpg|Jafar screaming in agony as he is electrocuted after Iago knocks his lamp into molten lava, destroying him for good. Manny bats Gutt far into the distance.png|Captain Gutt's bellow of defeat as Manny whacks him with a log and sends the evil ape flying far into the distance. Rugrats-paris-disneyscreencaps.com-8069.jpg|Coco LaBouche sobbing in humiliation as tourists take photos of her exposed undies. Palpatine truly was one of the greatest villains I've ever seen, so sinister and just so great. Shame they gave him another fall to your death defeats.jpeg|Emperor Palpatine screaming when Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader threw him into his untimely doom. EddieBrock_dies.png|Eddie Brock's wail of defeat as he gets killed in the destruction of the Venom Symbiote after Peter throws a Pumpkin Bomb at it. Dick's death2.png|Dick Hardly despairingly screams a big "NO!" as he falls and perishes in a huge lab fire after the clones destroyed themselves with him.. shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-9426.jpg|Rumpelstiltskin screaming as his entire alternate universe crumbles before his very eyes. Princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-9642.jpg|Dr. Facilier shrieking in terror as he is literally dragged to the jaws of Hell by his own Friends from the Other Side. Rasputindying.jpg|Rasputin screaming as his demons suck his life out of him after Anastasia destroys his Reliquary. Road-el-dorado-disneyscreencaps.com-9048.jpg|Tzekel-Kan's wail of defeat as he is taken away by Cortes and his men. Troy trapped in a net.jpeg|Troy's big "NO!" as he's dragged away in a fishing net. Rameses stranded screaming MOSES!.jpg|Rameses, stranded on an Island, screaming Moses' name with fury. Thrax's death.jpg|Thrax's cry of agony as he dissolves in a beacon of rubbing alcohol. RUINED.jpg|Dr. Phillium Benedict wailing "RUINED!" when his tractor beam has been destroyed and his plans of ruining summer vacation is ruined The Horned King destroyed.jpeg|The Horned King screaming "NO" and in pain as he is is destroyed by the Black Cauldron--the very magical relic he sought to obtain. Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-7742.jpg|Randall Boggs groaning in pain as he is beaten senselessly with a shovel by a hillbilly family who mistake him for an alligator. Mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-8069.jpg|Ratigan screaming as plummets to his doom, disappearing into the fog. Chicken-run-disneyscreencaps.com-9149.jpg|Mrs. Tweedy shrieking in horror as her husband pushes down the barn door right on top of her. Category:Galleries